Pivotal lid coffee pots and the like have been well known in the art for centuries. For the most, pivotal interconnection of the lid to the vessel has been by interconnecting each part using a well known multileaf hinge in which the leaves are mutually interconnected by a pintle, the axis of which forms the axis of rotation. Other constructions have employed a clevis type arrangement, again using a pintle. In each case, with continued use and washing, the headed portions of the pintle tend to become damaged, so that the pintle is permitted to slide from engagement between the leaves rendering replacement or repair necessary. In addition, the barrel of the hinge, being relatively fragile, is also subject to easily imparted damage. Another construction utilizes a horizontally oriented slot cut in the wall of the vessel near the upper edge thereof. The lid mounts a curved projection which pivotally engages the slot. While durable, the construction is not very attractive, and permits the liquid contents of the vessel to spill through the slot when the vessel is manually carried. This construction also permits the lid to move laterally of the vessel as well as pivot.